


Hurricane

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Angst, Boys Being Boys, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, M/M, No kissing for u, Not much tho, One-Sided Attraction, Pepsicola, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, YOLO, Yaoi, eridan is a tool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, I know the relationships they say in the tags. But this is mainly just John and Dave. There may or may not be little side bits with the other relationships. </p><p>Basically, they're dorky kids growing up into just as dorky adults. </p><p>I won't give spoilers, just know I don't like unhappy endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John Egbert Is A Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!

John Egbert is a hurricane. He is a hurricane of destruction, and is just tearing through everything in his path. At least, that's what he's telling everyone as he runs around the playground at recess. 

You are not John Egbert, and you are not a hurricane. You are Dave Strider, and you are simply a seven year old boy who is watching the b- hurricane. You want to believe that he really is a hurricane. If he wants to be a hurricane, that's his own business. You aren't friends with him. He seems too loud. Too cheery. You take the opportunity to look around the rest of the playground, from your lonely spot on the swing.

You watch as your cousin Rose talks to some whiny kid with a scarf, and is even dramatic enough to wear a cape for Christ's sake. You don't remember his name; you know it begins with an E. Maybe Edward. You see Jade Harley, John Egberts cousin. She's talking to two guys; you aren't positive of their names either. Something with a K and an S. Maybe Kyle and Steve. Or Stan. But this isn't South Park, the show your brother tells you you can't watch, then let's you around midnight when you're supposed to be sleeping. Who exactly is he sneaking from, the daytime fairy? 

John has settled somewhat by now, and is sitting in the sandbox with a taller guy with wild curly hair. A kid in a wheelchair sat a bit closer to you then anyone else, shyly looking around. Maybe you should talk to him. He seems quiet enough that you can both sit in silence together. But you've been fooled before; besides, you really don't feel like getting up from the swing. You slowly begin to kick your feet, rocking gently back and forth. You almost immediately stop when the annoying squeak starts, loud enough to hurt. How much longer is recess? This is really, really boring.

You can't help but tell yourself, it wouldn't be so boring if you just made a friend and got it over with. But you don't make friends easily. The last school you went to, you were playing happily with the kids on the jungle gym. You were on the monkey bars, and you accidentally fell. The shades you wore that mimicked your brothers fell off with you, and you didn't have a choice. You had to open your eyes to find them, and you didn't like the reactions of those around you.

A kid actually cried. He ran to the nearest teacher in tears, and you could even feel your own throat tighten. Were you that creepy? You didn't cry, you ARE a Strider, after all. You were tough about it, went to the office and called your Bro. You were six, so technically the office called, but all the same. Bro picked you up within ten minutes, looking actually really intimidating (and maybe a bit angry) as he walked into the small school office. He leaned down a bit, talking your much smaller hand in his own larger one, giving it a careful squeeze.

He checked you out of the school, walking with you to the car. He helped you up into the truck, it was a very high way up and you couldn't make it on such short legs. He even buckled you in, stoic as ever as he closed the door and walked around to the front of the vehicle. He got into his own side much easier, buckling his own seat-belt. You know he never did when he was alone, but he liked to set a good example for you. 

He started up the truck, and you couldn't help but feel... a bit ashamed. Your brother always told you to keep your shades on, and you also felt a little disappointed in yourself for failing his 'request'. You were scared he was mad, hands in folded neatly in your lap. You swung you feet, although careful not to hit the seat. Bro hates that, and the noise it brings. You glance at his face, hoping you can tell if he'll yell or not. But, as always, his face is a blank slate. You swallow hard, instead looking out the window and at the passing scenery. 

He doesn't speak until you reach the parking garage of your apartment complex, shutting off the car. He looks over, and you almost cry. But you're a Strider. And crying isn't cool. He watches you a moment, before speaking in a surprisingly gentle tone. "Dave, can you tell me exactly what happened?" And he looks and sounds so caring, so loving and it's such a change from his usual self. It makes you want to tell him, and not to tell him. 

You simply tell him you fell off of the monkey bars, and your shades fell off. One of your 'friends' saw and was terrified. You ask if they're really that scary. He shakes his head, wrapping one of his large muscly arms around your shoulders. He squeezes you tightly, before ruffling your white hair that makes you emit a tiny, uncool squeak. It takes a long time to care for your hair. And he messed it up. But you don't mind. 

"They're not creepy, lil man. They're unique. They're you. But not everybody likes unique. Some people can't handle what's different from the norm, and it scares them. But there ain't nothing wrong with bein' unique. Promise." 

And you believed him. Of course you did, he was older and your brother and he knew more then you did. He did, however, pack up things in the house. He let you pack your own things, and he pulled you out of the school. He signed you up for online schooling the rest of the year, telling you that you were going to be moving to Washington. You were excited, a new place, new people. People that weren't afraid of you.

So here you are now. Still too quiet and aloof for everybody's tastes, hands gripping the chains of your swing tight. You didn't need any of them, anyway. You were cool. And you had a Ninja Turtle bedspread, screw them. You scuff your red sneakers into the ground, kicking up some dirt. You glance back over at the shy kid, and see John had begun walking towards him. Tavros was the kids name, that's it.

You could hear them from where you were, John's much too cheery, much too bright voice ringing out. "Hey! Wanna come play in the sandbox with us?" Tavros looks a bit startled with how loud he is, hands folded in his lap. "I can't... I'm in a wheelchair, see? I can't make it into the box." John frowns. "I do see..." suddenly his eyes lit up, and a wide, dorky grin that showed off his much too large front teeth spread across his face. "I have an idea!" He ran off, rushing over to the sandbox once more. 

You look away after that, until you hear more loud footsteps. You dare to glance over, and see John and the kid with wild hair both carrying buckets. John has a smile on his face all the while, even while him and the other dump sand into Tavros's lap. You blink in surprise. Why did they do that? 

John set the bucket down, throwing his arms out. "Now you don't have to get into the box to play with the sand!" And he just looked... so proud of himself, so sure he did the right thing. Tavros was looking at the sand in his lap, then looked up with a small smile on his face. John had hands on his hips, and the other kid stood there, watching him with a lazy grin of his own. "Thanks!" The shy one actually laughed, fingers sifting through the sand. It hits you he's probably never even played with sand.

You force down a small smile of your own, looking down into your lap. You slowly slide off of the swing, getting on your feet. Maybe you could wander back into the classroom for the rest of the hour. Draw some things. Yeah. That'd be cool. You begin walking when BAM!, you get knocked to the ground, landing on your back with a oomf. You groan, feeling whatever hit you shift until the pressure was lifted from your midsection. Then you hear that voice. That cheery filled, and now worry filled, voice. 

"I am so so so so so sorry! I was running and-"

"It's fine." He mutter, thankful your shades had not fallen off. "I'm fine. Just gonna... lay here." You shrug, not caring enough to get up. Might as well, right? Take a nap in the uncomfortable ass wood-chips of the playground, with the possibility of other kids stepping all over you. Or worse, a spider. But then a funny thing happens, while you're looking up at the grey (to you, anyway, things are always distorted by the shades) sky.

He lays down next to you, scooting closer until he's pressed against your side. You don't know what to do. He's touching you. And he's quiet. You watch through one eye as he folds his hands, placing them over his belly button. He looks up at the sky, glancing over at you, then back to the sky. "Then I'll lay here too." He smiles, softer then his usual ones. You frown a bit. "Why?"

He grins now. "Because, I want to be your friend," he says simply, and you blink. "Oh. Okay." You don't know what else to say. A friend? John Egbert? Why? Sure, he was probably just being nice. But he just seemed... genuine. You look back up at the sky, pondering this a moment.

"You can be a hurricane if you want to." 

And he shakes his head. "I'm not a hurricane, Dave. I'm just John. A boy." First of all, you didn't even think he knew your name. 

Second of all, you want to say no, you really are a hurricane. 

Because John Egbert is a hurricane, and he just swept you away, into his tiny whirlpool of destruction.


	2. Atronomical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's atronomical, Bro!"
> 
> "What did you say?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I'll try to get the next one out faster. :b  
> Ps. When I DO do a different 'filler' ship, the first will prob be BroDad.  
> ;3

Third grade. Eight years old. You are Dave Strider, and today is the first day of your third grade life. You aren't scared, it wasn't going to be all that different from second grade, was it? After all, it was only a one grade difference. That's what Bro told you, anyway. Exactly the same, just learning a few new things. Easy peasy...

You pull on your plain black pants, not quite ready for jeans yet. Bro refuses to buy them simply because the last pair he bought you, you practically grew out of them in a month. You were already towering over your best friend, John. Of course you two remained friends; he swept you away, after all. You have to admit, having a best friend is a lot cooler then you expected. He'd spend the night, and the two of you would build a sheet fort in the living room. You'd drape one of the ends behind the TV, so it was all yours for the night.

You practically have Con Air memorized by now, with how much the dork has forced you to watch it. Every time you make a fort, in fact. You'd raid the fridge, grabbing as many snacks as possible from the thing, running back to your hideout. You two would spend the night in there, sharing the snacks and also a few moments of tender bro cuddles during the movies. You'd sleep in there too, waking up a mess of tangled, sweaty limbs and gross morning breath.

You're eight. You don't need to worry about being romantic, your job is to not eat glue and share your crayons with those beside you. Maybe you'll grimace or cringe when you're older, but you can't bring yourself to care right now. 

John's been desperately trying to introduce you to all these new people, and you really don't want to meet them. John's enough. You don't mind Rose, which the day after he introduced you, you decided to tell him was your cousin. He just laughed it off, and introduced you to Jade. You liked her. She was actually pretty cool, and told you all these stories about her Dads island or whatever. And her dog Bec. And her grandpa, with his extensive gun collection. You've never liked guns, swords have always been more you thing. Bro doesn't let you use them all that much though; you have to wait until you're at least twelve before you two start strifing.

You've gotten way off topic as usual, and you mentally scold yourself. You quickly yank a plain red shirt over your head, putting small hands to rest on your slender hips as you look yourself over in the full body mirror. You had to have one, Bro insisted that every stud needed one. You don't know what a stud is, and Bro just laughed when you asked, messing up your hair. So you still have no idea what a stud is, and why in the world they all needed long ass mirrors. Oh well. Not your problem. 

He sling your black bag over one shoulder, rushing down the stairs. You look around, spotting Bro already awake and sipping coffee. Feet up on the table, leaning back into the couch when he looks over at you. You nod. You're cool. He laughs, slowly making a move to stand. "You're so cute, ya lil shit." He frown, crossing your arms over the expanse of your chest. "I'm not cute, Bro." You mutter, somewhat pouting, even as he walks over. He tries ruffling the hair you spend so much time on and you duck, looking up at him. You whine. 

"Brooo! Come on, not on the first day!" And he snorts, finishing off his coffee from the mug you decorated in kindergarten. The teacher said to decorate it for your parents, then yelled when you made it for your brother. After your brother came though, he calmly (as he could, he looked like he wanted to pull a katana out of the ladies ass) explained that he didn't have parents. And that he raised him alone, and he'd greatly enjoy it if she could fuck right off. She didn't mess with you the rest of the year.

He set the cup down on the small table you had near the door, that was supposedly used for keys. Even though you've never seen a key on that table, because Bro kept the car keys in his pocket. The apartment key, Bro had kept that with the car keys. Your own key was in your pocket. There was no use for that little table. Poor guy.

Even though it's really just a table, and not a guy.

Bro slips his Rainbow Dash slippers on, looking back to you with a nod. So ironic. He grabs the cup once more, opening the door to the hall. You follow him out, staying close by. You trip on his feet, apologizing quickly. You're lost in thought though. The first day. This was huge. Atronomical, even. One of your favorite words, at the moment. It is just so intriguing. You trip on Bros feet again, and right when you're about to apologize for a second time, he does a full 180°. He picks you up, and no matter how much you struggle, he won't let you out of his tight grasp. 

"Bro! You're gonna mess up my clothes!" You whine pitifully, kicking your legs. He just begins walking to the elevator, not showing any sign in letting you go. "Humf." He thunk your forehead down onto his shoulder, just going limp. Damn it Bro. 

"You know kid, it's no big deal."

You blink. He's obviously so old he doesn't remember. "Bro, it's atronomical." You shake your head, and Bro pauses a moment. "Say that word again? The last one?"

"... Atronomical...?"

You can hear the grin in his voice, and he just proves this more-so by letting out a hearty chuckle. He simply shakes his head, stepping onto the tiny metal box of doom. He mashes about six buttons with the hand holding his coffee, and you honestly forgot he still had it. How did he manage not to spill that? Well, there is obviously only one explanation. Bro is a fucking wizard and had to teleport the liquid blackness in its ceramic holding device to another dimension while he lifted you, and just brought it back to drink said liquid to sip from its bitter remains of despairing blackness and unhappiness, which derived from the depths of hell an beyond. Nice try Bro, but you're too smart for his shit.

You sigh at your brothers foolishness. Can't he tell you're a man now? You don't need to be carried. "Okay lil man." He cuts you out of your thoughts, plopping you back on your (WHAT A SHOCKER) two working feet. "You want some advice for today?" He kneels down, even as you feel the usual drop in your stomach as the elevator begins to descend. You nod eagerly, happily awaiting the oh-so-magical wizard's advice. He puts hands on your shoulders, giving them a careful squeeze. "Be really fuckin' careful. We're Striders. Gurls flock to us like bee's to honey, lil bro. You'll get eatin' alive with how fuckin' adorable you are, with your kawaii ass cheeks. I wanna pinch them so fuckin' bad. Man. Can I jus'..." he reaches up to pinch said cheeks, and you back up quickly. "Bro! That's sooo uncool!" You whine, and he smirks. "Yeah yeah, got it bro."

He snickers, ruffling your hair despite the warning you gave him earlier. You just huff at this point, crossing your arms with a pout. "Okay, advice. Hmm. Don't piss yourself. And remember kid..." he stood, hands still resting on your shoulders. "It is literally jus' like e'rry other day a school, ever. Walkin' 'round. Listenin' to borin' teachers. Talkin' to John and Rose and Jade. Hideous and horrifying monsters they call 'school lunches'." You chuckle a bit at that, keeping your voice low enough in tone so it won't be counted as a giggle.

"Okay Bro." You shrug coolly, and he turns you around just as the elevator pings. See? Wizardry. You walk with him in silence to the car, although it's not an awkward kind of silence. More just... at peace for a while. You struggle a bit as you climb into the sleek black truck, still not quite tall enough to reach properly. You buckle up fast, Bro already in the middle of pulling out. He was probably busy today, so that would definitely explain his busy attitude. Either that, or he wanted to catch John's Dad and talk to him. Either or. Bro always seemed really... nice when he talked to him.

You didn't quite understand yet, but one day you would, that you weren't the only one smitten for a Bert. Hell, you don't even know you're smitten for an Egbert yet. You won't find out for a while, too. You've lost yourself in your thoughts, which wasn't exactly a uncommon thing, and next thing you know Bro has pulled up into the parking lot of your large school, Skaia Elementary. You like it here. It's like home. That wasn't home. And was a hellhole. But damn it if it wasn't your hellhole.

Bro doesn't climb out, so neither do you. Although you're glad he doesn't, because he's not wearing the best... attire. You're about to ask if you should just go in alone, when there's a knock on the tinted window. You look over, and there's John. A second later, another knock, on Bros side. You roll down your own window, nodding down to John. He grins wide, displaying the (impossibly endearing) large front teeth, too big for his face. "Dave! Come on out, we have to go get seats by each other! Hurry on and move it you butt, let's go go go g-" you cut him off.

"John, how much sugar did you eat this morning?"

He looks a bit sheepish, glancing down at his feet. He scratched the back of his neck, shrugging. "Just some Cheerios..."

"And?"

"... seventeen Pixie Stix."

You shake your head. "That's... that's an atronomical amount, John. Nearly-"

"What did you say?" John grins again, and you raise an eyebrow as you open the car door, forcing the dweeb back a few steps. You close it behind you, ignoring your Bro and his idle chit chat with Mr. Egbert. "I SAID, that is a atronomical amount of-"

"Say that A word again?"

"... Amount?"

"The other one." If you were paying attention, you would have noticed your brother had turned to watch this play out. And the teasing lilt to John's tone. "... Atronomical?"

John giggles at that, and you cross your arms. "What's so funny, Egderp?" He make a face, and it was his turn to shake his head. "Dave... it's astronomical." Nuh uh. That can't be right. Oh God, it was. You roll your eyes, ignoring the small blush that spread across your cheekbones, which you were positive had begun accenting the freckles littered there. "It was a joke, dude." He lie, and John snickers. "Yeah, okay Dave! Whatever you say!" He waves bye to his Dad, and you give a curt nod to your Bro. John takes your hand, despite you being stupid as all hell and now a liar too, and drags you into the building. Holding hands isn't exactly cool... but John is an exception.

Hell. Hasn't he always been?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked. ^-^


	3. It Gets Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Been in and out of hospital, and a whole lotta other garbage. :/  
> I'll try and get next one done quicker.  
> Pretty sure it's gonna be a BroDad, too.  
> ♥

You are, once again, David Elizabeth Strider. Your teacher doesn't seem to understand this, and you wonder if she has something in her brain like Dorothy from Finding Nemo did that makes her forget stuff. You are twelve years old, and in seventh grade. Not the first day, but during the middle of the year. Actually, more towards the end, if you were to be honest. Your teacher had gotten pregnant, and her water broke in the middle of class. A kid said she just peed herself. Stupid kid.

So they got her a replacement to get through the rest of the year. You don't like her. 

She was calling off names, and she got... quiet, at the name of Strider. She asked for you. You raised your hand. That should have been it. Attendance. Your marked in the little box, hey, your here. You showed up. But no. She asked again. And you raised your hand, giving a small wave this time for emphasis. Then again, and you said her name back to her. A few giggles went around the room. Then she snapped at you to not sass her. You already want to smack her. Like, just. Wow. Is this what being a (almost) teenager is like? Then again, you never did anything wrong, so what the hell was her problem? She obviously has something wrong, because like it never happened, she went on to the next kid. Which was John, sitting right in front of you. He was trying not to laugh himself, hand over his mouth. He raised his hand. Next kid. What the hell made you so special? 

Sure, you're a Strider, and that makes you special all on your own, but still. John turns around, and he has this shit eating grin on his face, that for some reason, makes your heart skip a beat. "I wonder what that was about, Strider." He enunciated your last name clearly, and you punch his arm lightly, looking off, mood dampened. Mood soaked, really. You didn't even want to come to school today at all, and now you have a bitchy new teacher and a smartass friend. Not that he wasn't always a smartass, to be honest. You just weren't in the mood for smartass. You just want to go home, actually. Maybe you can convince Bro you feel like shit, and he'll take some pity and come get you. Then you step out of your zone, noticing that John is waving his hand in front of your face. "Dave," he whispered hurriedly. "She asked you a question."

"Huh?" You look around, and the teacher shakes her head with a small 'typical'. What's that supposed to mean? A few giggles went around the room, and the teacher- her name is Miss Kelley, by the way- stands, swaying slightly in her stance. She looks nearly ninety years old, and has a long black skirt that goes down to her ankles, and a plain white shirt with long sleeves. She looks like a walking stereotype. The old nag teacher who loves suck ups, and people who get her coffee for her. You really, really don't like her.

"I inquired, Mr. Strider, if you would come to the front of the class to read for us?"

Your heart skips a beat, and you know why this time. "What's inquired mean?" And you're not trying to be a smartass, and you think you might know, but the definition is escaping you at the moment. Miss Kelley's lips tug down at the corners, and she shakes her head. "It means I asked, young man." She explained in a frustrated tone, and she gestured to the front of the board. You sink down a bit into your seat, and stave off the reddening that is begging to come onto your face. "Nah man, it's cool. I'm good here." You reply coolly, earning yet another few giggles from around the room. She puts her hands on her hips, clearly not pleased. "It wasn't a question."

Okay, now you're really confused. "But you just said you asked... doesn't that mean there was a question...?" You're still not trying to be a smartass, but come on! None of this makes sense! She couldn't have frowned much harder, and you notice that she couldn't keep the blush off of her own face. You figure you one-upped her, so you can stay at your seat and never go up there okay thanks and good bye. John turns around, poking your arm. "Dave, just go up and read before she has a heart attack." He whispered, and you shake your head. You've never read in front of people, never fucking will. 

"Now, or I call the office!" She threatened, pointing to the spot. You place a hand over the book the class is reading, 'Every Soul a ★'. Literally, that's what it has on the cover. Cool. Alright then. You got this. Right. Oh. It says 'Every Soul a Star' on the side. Okay. You grit your teeth as John gives you a thumbs up, ignoring that stupid happy grin completely. Like really? Your heart can't be skipping any faster. You make the walk of death that you wish would last forever, stopping exactly where she pointed. "Page 222, very bottom, last sentence." She instructs, sitting back down into her seat. You open the book, skipping quickly to the page, because it isn't numbers you have a problem with. Its words. They just won't stick, they won't stay in your brain no matter how hard you try, no matter how hard you try to force them down.

You stand there, scanning to the last period you say. This won't be hard, come on. You fidget a bit, and you can feel the tip of your ears light on fire. "Well, come on now. No time for dilly dally." Really. Dilly dally. You are. You really are coming on. You take a deep breath, and begin. First word, easy.

"He... looks... lon... gi... ng... lee... at... the hu-huge, bulking... bulky, ob... ject, in the... midd, el, of the room... which... I figg... -er, is the... the... tell... esk... op. Fuck this," you mutter, shooting daggers at the teachers behind your shades, who looks a bit ashamed. You toss the book at the board, more then a little pissed off. "Fuck this, fuck this class, and," you point at her. "Fuck you." You storm out of the classroom, angry stomping audible before you slam the door with a loud prattle behind you. You practically run down the hall, the need to get away burning through your entire form. You end up hiding under the schools bleachers, a place you and John would often go to skip art.

You hide in the farthest corner, bringing your knees up to your chest. Nobody's in here, considering it's the last half of the day, after lunch. They stopped having class after lunch. Too many kids kept getting sick, so it was abandoned at the moment. You wrap arms around your legs, dropping your forehead down with a dull thunk, not moving in the slightest. You don't cry. But you're sorely tempted to. You had planned on keeping the fact that you were a complete moron under wraps, because that isn't cool. It isn't ironic. None of it is. It's just stupid and... idiotic and moronic and it all fucking sucks. You hate it. Now she's going to call Bro, and Bro is going to just be... disappointed. You wouldn't admit it, but that hurts worse then when he's actually mad. That's when the first tear begins to trail over your cheek bone, before getting caught on the bottom rim of your shades.

"Dave?" 

You jump about thirty feet in the air with a small, uncool, un-ironic, startled yelp. And a small 'fuck' added after. You look up, probably pitiful looking, to see John there. "What do you want?" You snap, and you immediately feel like an asshole for doing so. John never did anything. He doesn't seem to mind though, calmly walking over, plopping down heavily on your side. John is chubby. The kind of never lost your baby fat, the cute huggable kind. You like it, even though you rarely hug him. You should more often. After all, huggers and cuddlers like him only come once in a lifetime. He scoots closer, wrapping an arm over your shoulders, pulling you close. "It's kinda pointless to ask if you're okay..."

You shrug, looking the other direction. Whatever. John frowns slightly, before giving you a surprisingly strong squeeze. You always forget how strong this little fucker is. "Dave, I wanna help you. With the reading thing. We can make it fun and all... and it'd be better then having to get some ass-muncher of a tutor." He spoke quickly, like he was nervous or scared to offer. You look over, in slight disbelief. Why would he want to help you? He gives you a look of his own disbelief. "Because we're best friends, Dave!" He nearly shouts, and you raise an eyebrow at him. He was such a dork. Is. Nothing changes with this guy. He's always been stable. He shoves you away playfully when you call him a dork, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Well, yes or no, asswipe?" He looks over, a wicked kind of smirk on his face. You roll your eyes, tipping your head back for emphasis that you did such a thing to begin with. "Fine."

The first 'tutoring session' is held on a Friday. John is the epitome of gentle and patience, an absolute Angel with everything. He teaches you how to break down words until they are nothing. He teaches you what you need to know. Hell... he teaches you how to read. You could just kiss him. But no. You can't kiss him. Let's not wander into that dark, dark territory. 

You later find out why the teacher was so harsh. Because nearly fifteen years ago, she also happened to teach a one Broderick Strider, who happened to be more then a bit of a troublemaker. He used to set off cherry bombs in the back room. Smoke bombs in the front. Poppers on the side. A first class jack ass, he certainly was. She had done what anyone would- judged you because of your brothers actions. That was unfair, but she grew somewhat better. You still couldn't stand her though. Especially now, with all her fake ass candy sweet niceness and stuff. Still.

You and John are growing closer and closer. You begin to realize certain things about him. Nothing unusual... but unusual. You think nothing of it. You stuff whatever weird feelings about it down deep, until they are supposedly non existent. You step into the building of your eighth grade year... a lot better.

And more in love then ever. Or so you think. But it can only get worse from here. And boy... will it ever.


	4. Sleepover Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long and if it's short, but this seemed like a good cliffhanger to leave y'all on.

"Hey Dave! I was thinkin', wouldn't it be sweet if we all have a sleepover? We could watch movies and make popcorn and get a whole bunch of junk food!"

"Hold up, Egwad." You put the phone between your shoulder and ear, adjusting it, bringing your hand up as you begin writing in your notebook once more. "A... sleepover? You know we're all seniors, right? You know most of us can legally smoke, right? Drive? Buy condoms?" You just (Still, even after all these years) couldn't believe how childish he was all the time. It was actually pretty great, really. He was just always happy and bubbly. Even if he was the Queen of Assholes, sometimes. It was refreshing. 

"Daaaave! Come on! As an end of the year thing, ya' know? It'll be way fun! We can all have a good time. And kinda say our goodbyes. To like, Jade and shit." He muttered the last part, and you could feel yourself cave some. Jade had decided to leave after high school, going closer to the island she grew up on to go to college. Being John's cousin, he didn't really take it all that well. More like, he stormed out of the room and fussed up a storm. Nobody really held it against him. That's just something John did when he was trying to hide the hurt. Sighing, you set the pencil down. "Fine. Fine, I guess man. This has to be wild and sick though. I'm talkin' a hundred dollars worth of pizza, twenty on Pixie Stix, ten two liters of Sprite, and three hundred dollars on the clown and bouncy house."

"Dave."

"Seriously man, we can't skip out on the clown, he's the best part. We can all get those sick ass balloon animals. Like the monkey on the palm tree, or the little dog with the long body. Hot dog dog. Whatever it's called."

"Dave."

"Well I guess I can live without a clown. I mean, ever since watching It it's kind of changed my perspective on the whole clown shtick. Maybe just the bouncy house then."

"Daaaaaave."

"I can help pay for it and everything though I'm pretty tapped out to be honest. All my money from the landscapin' shit kinda went in to that new camera I got. The one I was gonna take to prom and everything. The teacher actually asked if I wanted to work the photography or whatever it's called I dunno. Like. Professionally."

"Da-ahhhaaave." 

"That sounded like a moan. What are you doing on the other line, Egbert? Anything I should know about? Do you like the sound of my smooth Texan accent THAT much?"

"Oh my God Dave no. Shut up. Shut your whore mouth I swear to all the Gods in space I'm going to hurt you."

"Ouch, John. That hurts my fragile, fragile heart."

"Good. I hope you have a heart attack."

Then just because you could, you gave a loud gasp, putting a hand over your chest and dropping the phone on to the floor. All you hear from the other end of the phone is a long, exaggerated sigh, and you could practically see John pinching the bridge of his nose right about now. You pick it up, holding it once more to your ear. "See John? I'd be careful with what you say. Heart attacks are dangerous."

"Shut up. We have business to do."

The next hour was spent sorting out the details. Of course, the clown and bouncy house were cut from the mix. Jade's place was the biggest, so you had decided to have the thing there, considering the entire guest list came out to a grand total of sixteen people. Man. That was a lot of fucking people.  
You were actually kind of excited to be honest. Having everyone under the same roof together would definitely be interesting. You decided to bring your camera too, and take plenty of pictures throughout the night. 

-

When the night had finally rolled around, you couldn't help but show up early. Apparently John and Rose had the same idea, which was good because the three of you helped Jade set everything up. Mostly everyone had decided to show up in pajamas, too. You wore plain red pajama bottoms, with a soft white T-shirt. John wore an incredibly dorky pair of Ghostbusters boxers, (sucks for you, you knew for a fact you wouldn't be able to stop staring at his legs the entire night) and a light green shirt that went to his elbows. Rose wore a purple nightgown that went to her knees, the usual headband in place. Jade wore short shorts that made her butt quite the spectacle, and a loose dark green tank top. 

More and more people showed up as the night rolled on, and the only memorable thing about people showing up was 1) Karkat yelling at his older brother until he was red in the face, and Sollux had to drag him away. 2) Eridan brought a bottle of vodka, wearing the ugliest striped pajama bottoms one could ever even hope to see. 3) Aradia brought a mix tape, and when Jade went to put it in to the radio, the loudest moans rang through the air. She laughed her ass off. 4) Terezi brought chalk. To be more specific, thirteen packages of chalk. And 5), Equius brought two gallons of milk for absolutely no reason whatsoever. When Jade asked if he'd like to put them in the fridge, he put one in, and ended up keeping the other one with him. He was... Weird.

You ended up snapping pictures nearly the entire night. Whether people knew it was coming or not. After an hour or so though, everyone seemed to be calming down, settling around in various parts of the living room. Eridan was the only one who actually drank, and even then, he barely had any. It was funny really, the way he tensed and his nose wrinkled when he actually tasted the drink, and exclaimed loudly why anyone would drink that shit. Then Nepeta-- of course it was Nepeta, who else-- suggested they play Seven Minutes in Heaven. Really, how lame could it get? 

They all agreed.

\----

Ten minutes later everyone had placed their names in to one of Jade's Grandpa's weird nature hats, and people were excited to play. Jade went first, and she facepalmed when she got Tavros. Tavros immediately flushed, and it wasn't hard to tell Gamzee didn't like the idea one bit. "I don't know if I have a closet big enough to fit the wheelchair." She admitted, and Terezi piped up. "Take him in to the kitchen."

So she did. When they got back Gamzee still didn't look very happy, and Tavros was still blushing. It ended up being a huge clusterfuck, and almost nobody was happy with who they were getting. When you went to pick up your own piece of paper, you just really prayed you didn't get Equius. Jesus, Aradia was still covered in sweat from when they had to go in the closet together. You take a breath, before reading the oh so familiar handwriting.

"john! ;)"

Your heart picks up.


	5. Sleepover Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not really sure anymore. i'm writing more daddave after this, i'm sure of that.

Nah. You weren't gonna do it. Were you? Your feet are sure telling you to do it, as you got to them, standing like an idiot. To keep up appearances, you wiggle your eyebrows all flirtatious like at John, gesturing him to follow. "Let's go, Eghead. I'll show you how to REALLY kiss." And a soft, childish "ooooh" filtered the room, Nepeta practically tackling Equius for no God damn reason, mumbling something about ships and OTP's and other fandom nonsense. What was an OTP? It sounded like a horrible, horrible disease. One that made you ache. Eh, oh well.

John's face was on fire, and he stood, huffing as he followed behind you in to Jade's closet. And of course, to show off, you poke your head out. "Don't knock," and laughter followed suit, John grabbing the doorknob and closing your head in the door like the asshole he was. You grunt in pain, pulling your head back and closing the door, nose wrinkling at how dark it was. You grab your phone, turning the flashlight on, and set it on the shelf so it would provide some sort of light. Glancing at John's face, you almost die in laughter.

His face was scrunched, like he smelled something awful, nose looking almost like a frog, oddly enough. His eyes were squinted, mouth pursed, and you couldn't resist the slight laugh, managing to somehow hold down the majority of it. 

Well. You were supposed to kiss him now. You think. That's what you do in this game, isn't it? Kiss the person you somehow managed to get. Of course you got John. Why wouldn't you get John. It wasn't fair, really. John was this amazing stupid dense nerd that you somehow managed to fall harder for then a meteor falls to Earth, and fate decided to give a big ole fuck you and give you the slip of paper out of the fifteen others that were in there. And you got John. This tiny nerd you wanted to cuddle while playing video games and stuff him in your pocket.

You can do this.

You begin to lean in, not knowing what to do with your hands, so for now they remain at your sides, sweating nervously. Your face gets closer, and closer, and... you could practically feel the words against you when he speaks.

"Haha, Dave! What are you doing?" And you blink, freezing in your tracks. "We don't actually have to kiss. Just stay in here until they get us. Plenty of people don't actually kiss when they get in the closet." And oh, your heart, your poor fragile heart that is splitting in to a thousand tiny shards of glass, spewing everywhere and stabbing every organ in your body. Of course. The idea of kissing John was just too amazing, it wasn't comprehensible. The idea of tasting those pink lips that you knew would taste like Gushers and Pepsi because you've spent literal hours just thinking it over. The idea of actually getting to put your hands on his hips or face or wherever just felt natural, and getting to feel the heat radiating off of his body. The idea of him kissing back, and actually enjoying it, all of it. It was out of your league as a whole.

"Pffft, right. I was just trying to play by the rules, Eggdaddy. But if you feel like breakin' the law of lame middle school games, by all means, go right ahead, that's your choice man. Just don't come cryin' to me when the cops are high on your tail and Terezi happens to be your judge, 'cause you know she won't spare anyone to her system of justice." Yeah, you've gotten pretty good at hiding hurt by now. You raise your hands, in a "I'm innocent" gesture, like you were only doing it for the game. You want to pet his hair.

You wanted a lot of things you couldn't have, and an all too hefty portion of them involved John. You never knew you could actually want someone so bad. Love had seemed like such an abstract concept. Especially the idea of loving another guy in general. Not like you haven't heard of it, Striders didn't believe in labels, you know your Bro brought a few guys around to... "mess up the sheets", to slickly put it. But still. You had always assumed girls were your go to. Maybe it was just John.

Maybe it was the fact that you were so comfortable around him. He knew everything about you, he knew how you liked your damn cereal in the morning. He just. He wasn't perfect. You knew he wasn't. But damn, he was perfect for you, he told you to shut up when it was too much, he calmed you down when you were stressed. You wanted to just wrap yourself around him in a Dave cocoon and keep him for yourself forever, warm and safe. You could just stuff him in your pocket and carry him around. 

You lean back against the wall behind you, stuffing your hands in to the pocket of your pajama bottoms. If you were honest with yourself, you had to admit, you're somewhat glad you didn't get to kiss him. You don't know if you would've been able to stop. John rolls his eyes with a bright laugh, that only makes you feel worse, and weak in the knees. "You're such an idiot Dave," and yeah, you definitely weren't a genius, that's a given. "Excuse me for trying to keep the sanctity of middle school games, John." You give a soft laugh, and that's that.

-

John ended up getting Vriska. The look of pure happiness on his face made you want to tear your hair out, it really, really did. Whatever, you wish them the best of fucking luck on whatever stupid shit journey of love they decided to embark on. It's not like you could ever give him what he wanted, anyway. You'd just have to suck it the fuck up and move on. On your next turn when you got Terezi, you kissed her like a fucking champ, greenish lipstick covering your mouth and all, but no fucks were given.

You actually ended up staying mostly quiet the rest of the night, ignoring the few odd looks thrown your way for doing so. They knew it wasn't like you to not be the most talkative one, and they knew something was up when you decided to go to bed early, going so far as to take your sleeping bag up to Jade's attic, arms crossed behind your head, staring at the slanted ceilings. You didn't even want to think about how many eight legged creatures might be prowling about up here.

And you weren't talking about Serket.

It's about ten minutes of silence, of losing yourself in your own mind when you hear the creaking of stairs, and you turn your head, only to see Egshit trying to sneak upstairs, carrying a black marker in hand. Trying to humor him for a minute, you let your eyes close, feigning sleep the best you could, shades folded and resting on your chest. You hear him slowly stepping closer, and you can practically see his shit eating grin. Hell, you can practically hear the sustained giggles. He was definitely getting better at sneaking around, that's for sure.

You actually hear the uncapping of the marker, and you smell the nasty scent of fresh chemicals as he carefully leans in. What you do next he was completely unprepared for.


	6. Attic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still bullshit I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took almost a year I wrote it in a day just shoot me ok thanks  
> I have no idea when the next one will be out or the one for Something Abstract I had both chapters halfway done then they got deleted bc I'm a fucking idiot ok bye

You reach out, grabbing his wrist and yanking. When John squeaks, you aren't surprised, and you actually laugh out loud when he falls on top of you. It isn't some sappy romantic thing, no, because he falls right on your middle and his bony ass elbow hits you right in the damn ribs. He huffs, using you to stand, hand on your chest and the other on your stomach as he pushes himself up. "You know, you earned that for trying to prey on a sweet, innocent boy." You tease, and he reaches the marker out before you can stop him; resulting in a large, thick line across your face.

"You're such a dick."

"Thanks, Dave. I am truly happy you have recognized my dickishness. Now, you need to wash the marker off your face."

"Nah. Maybe I'll get it tattooed or something. Anyway. Why'd you come up here? Did it get boring, or were you just that desperate to see me?"

"Both, with the second part tuned down. I am not a desperate man, Dave."

"That's because you aren't a man. You're like five, you're just a little boy."

"Sometimes you are so incredibly stupid I don't even know what to do with you."

You use a mocking tone, and repeat what he just said, and he leans over and shoves you with his elbow and shoulder at the same time. You roll your eyes and just stand, going over to the window and sitting down on a few of the boxes they had, looking outside at the creepily dark sky. Pollution pretty much fucked it up on the cliché stargazing bit, so there's pretty much two or three stars out, and one of those is the moon. "Oh, but the moon isn't a star," and you didn't realize you said that out loud until John is just staring at you, and you awkwardly clear your throat, because this is just really, really weird. "Come sit over here before I throw a box at you." You say without thinking about it, and John mumbles something about you being way too violent and threatening, and that you keep talking about nonsense, and a few things thrown in about how John is probably going to die tonight. What a baby, a little death never hurt anybody.

Once John is seated, you take the opportunity to watch him without being noticed as John gazes out the window. "Dave, this is lame. I expected better of you, honestly."

Again, you mimic him in a mocking tone, and again you are shoved. Although this time, it's with a foot instead of an arm. Everything goes quiet again, at least until you notice John's fidgeting, and the excited look on his face, that look you could tell he was extremely antsy to tell you something, but also wanted you to ask first.

"You're doing it again."

"What again?"

"Again, what? You're being weird. What happened down there?"

"Ahh!" He practically hollers, and you raise your eyebrows because seriously what the fuck man. "We played never have I ever with Kool-Aid."

"Of course you idiots did. Of course Kool-Aid is a way superior substitute to alcohol. Which idiot came up with that?"

"Me."

"I'm not surprised. Anyway, continue. What happened."

"Well everything was going fine! And then Jade sort of just gave me this evil look. And she said "never have I ever had a crush on John" which makes sense because were cousins. But. Then so many people took a drink, Dave, holy shit."

"No way. Who all took a drink?" You are so unbelievably glad you clocked out early.

"Rose, Eridan, Vriska, Karkat, Sollux, Nepeta, Feferi, *and* Aradia."

"Well shit, Egdork, you got off pretty lucky. You sure are knocking them out of the field."

"No! It's not lucky! It's just... *weird*." And you see him sigh, and you can't help but wonder how John would've reacted if you also were down there, and took a drink of the Kool-Aid. You sort of wish you hadn't left.

"Well. At least you have options open, I guess."

"Pffft. You're gross."

"I'm just saying. So, then what happened?"

"Nothing, really, it was just weird that so many people saw me that way, I guess. And I still feel really awkward around them now."

"You didn't tap any of them?" And you aren't surprised at all when you feel a kick to your shin. "You're so gross, Dave." And you just laugh lowly.

"You. Don't have a crush on me, or like me like that, do you?" And the question catches you so off guard, you give a "what do you mean", so you can get yourself more time. It would be so easy to say yes, but you can't help but remember he said it was awkward afterwords. You don't want to be awkward with your best friend. When John finishes saying the exact thing he said before, you shake your head.

"Of course not, that's weird. You're like, my best friend." And John laughs, nodding with you.

"Exactly! It'd be really strange." And you nod, zoning out as he began babbling.

Maybe it was weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments!


End file.
